The present invention relates to an image capturing device, a correction device, a mobile phone, performing correction on a captured image affected by hand-shake, and a correcting method.
There has been proposed a technology of detecting movement information concerning the movement of a camera, and, on the basis of the movement information, reducing an effect of hand-shake on an image captured by an image capturing element (for example, see JP-A-2-239781).
When the hand-shake amount and the hand-shake direction are constant in an image on a sheet, the hand-shake can be corrected through the above-mentioned method set forth in the related art. However, when the hand-shake amount and the hand-shake direction is not constant in an image on a sheet, the image includes both a part where the hand-shake is properly corrected and a part where the handshake is not properly corrected.
When a rolling shutter is taken as an example, a capturing timing of each part of the image on a sheet may be different from each other, and the hand-shake amount and the hand-shake direction may not be constant in the image on a sheet.